Mukuro Ikusaba
Mukuro Ikusaba (戦刃 むくろ Ikusaba Mukuro) es uno de los personajes que aparecen en Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, y una antagonista secundaria de Danganronpa, específicamente en la Saga de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza. Mukuro es una estudiante de la Clase 78 que asistió a la Academia Pico de la Esperanza con el título de Super Estudiante de Instituto Nivel: Soldado ' (超高校級の「軍人」 ''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Gunjin"). Ella ha recibido entrenamiento militar desde que era muy joven y es muy hábil en el uso de armas de fuego y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando es puesta al límite, puede entrar en una especie de trance de batalla, donde su velocidad y reflejos aumentan a niveles sobrehumanos. Ella es la misteriosa decimosexta estudiante, y la hermana gemela mayor de Junko Enoshima. Durante la Escuela de asesinatos, se disfrazó como su hermana gemela y fue una de los miembros de Ultimate Despair. Sin embargo, después de que ocurre el primer asesinato, fue castigada por Monokuma (bajo el control de Junko) por romper las "reglas de la escuela". Mukuro tiene un rol más importante en la novela precuela Danganronpa/Zero, y en la novela con final alternativo: Danganronpa IF. También aparece en la OVA de 30 minutos de duración, Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World como parte del mundo imaginario de Nagito Komaeda. Mukuro aparece en Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side:Despair como una de las Hermanas de la Desesperación junto con Junko. También regresa en el manga Spin-off Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer como quien inspiró a Takumi Hijirihara a convertirse en Killer Killer, y termina siendo clonada. Apariencia Mukuro es una chica alrededor de los 19 años pero en la historia original se cree que tiene 17. También tiene esa edad en Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair Mukuro es físicamente similar a Junko, pero posee notables diferencias con respecto a su hermana. Sus ojos son menos redondos que los de Junko, y su busto también es más pequeño. Tiene el pelo negro y corto, y tiene pecas adornando el puente de su nariz. Posee un tatuaje de Fenrir en su mano derecha, el cual cubre con base de maquillaje cuando se hace pasar por Junko. Personalidad Siendo la Super Estudiante de Instituto Nivel: Soldado, Mukuro es despiadada y puede matar y dañar a otros sin remordimiento. Parece completamente indiferente hacia otras personas, a menos que sea su hermana Junko o su enamoramiento hacia Makoto. A diferencia de su hermana, ella no toma ningún placer sádico en herir o matar a la gente, pero al mismo tiempo ella muestra poca preocupación por el sufrimiento de otras personas. A pesar de ser un soldado increíble, Mukuro es muy fuera de contacto con sus propias emociones. Ella tiene una notable falta de habilidades sociales, actuando sin emoción e indiferente hacia la mayoría de la gente. Ella tiende a tener una expresión fría, seria y una personalidad reservada. Ella misma admite que carece de habilidad para negociar con otros y planear tácticas por adelantado, a pesar de su renombre como un excelente soldado. Mientras ella es completamente audaz como soldado, ella tiene miedo de ciertas situaciones emocionales. Mukuro ha sido abusada verbal y físicamente por su hermana durante años. Sólo sabe cómo tomar órdenes de Junko y obedecerla aunque no esté de acuerdo con ella. Mukuro ansía la alabanza y la aceptación de su hermana y hará casi cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. Debido a esto, Mukuro se permite ser constantemente abusado por Junko y toma sus insultos a corazón. Mukuro cree que ella es la única que realmente entiende a su hermana y ella quiere hacerla feliz, por lo que se queda al lado de Junko, incluso cuando ella la insulta. Mukuro también encuentra placer en los intentos de Junko de dañarla o incluso matarla, sabiendo que su hermana experimentará una tremenda desesperación si tiene éxito. A veces es retratada incluso inquietantemente obsesionada con su hermana, con su rubor y en un estado de éxtasis. Según su actriz de voz, Mukuro suele dar una impresión femenina, frágil e incluso linda cuando está en compañía de su hermana, siendo descrita como "una masoquista que ama a su hermana pequeña". Sin embargo, durante el combate, su personalidad severa y sombría sale a la luz, y es como si se convirtiera en una persona diferente. Talentos Super Estudiante de Instituto Nivel: Soldado Mukuro mostró un gran interés en lo militar desde la infancia. En la escuela primaria, ganó un concurso de supervivencia y comenzó a escribir para revistas militares. Ella ha recibido entrenamiento militar desde que era muy joven, y es hábil tanto en el uso de armas de fuego como en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando es llevada a su límite, puede entrar en una especie de trance de batalla, en el cual su velocidad y reflejos aumentan a niveles casi sobrehumanos. Cuando era joven (poco antes de Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair) , se unió al grupo de elite de mercenarios Fenrir, y nunca recibió ni una sola herida en el campo de batalla. Mukuro ha logrado enfrentarse en combate a Peko Pekoyama en Danganronpa 3, los hermanos Madarai en Danganronpa/Zero y a Sakura Ogami en Danganronpa IF, donde fue capaz de derrotar a los primeros dos, pero incapaz de derrotar a la tercera en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. A pesar de ser una Soldado Definitiva, Mukuro tiene terribles habilidades para negociar, lo cual ella misma admite. Historia Antes de La catástrofe Mukuro y Junko solían ser personas sin hogar y vivían en un ambiente muy duro. Se da a entender en gran medida que ella fue manipulada y maltratada verbalmente por Junko. Mukuro mostró un gran interés por los militares desde la infancia. En la escuela primaria, ganó un torneo en un juego de supervivencia y comenzó a escribir para revistas militares. Justo antes de entrar a la escuela secundaria, Mukuro desapareció mientras ella y su familia estaban de vacaciones en Europa. La gente pensaba que había sido secuestrada, pero nunca fue encontrada. En realidad, ella había decidido unirse a un grupo de mercenarios de élite con sede en el Medio Oriente conocido como Fenrir, un grupo feroz de soldados que participan en el combate directo. Aunque era pequeña para su edad, ella recibió entrenamiento militar y se convirtió en una persona altamente competente en una variedad de armas de fuego y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Como miembro de Fenrir, pasó a través de muchos campos de batalla, pero nunca fue herida. Tres años más tarde, Mukuro volvió a Japón para estar con su hermana. Junko tenía un fuerte deseo de "pintar el mundo en la desesperación" y tenía previsto iniciar la Tragedia, la cual sería la peor serie de incidentes que inducirían a la desesperación en la historia de la humanidad. Ambas se autoproclamaban las Hermanas de la Desesperación, también conocidas como la Desesperación Definitiva. Mukuro fue inscrita en la Clase 78 de la Academia de Pico de la Esperanza como la Ultimate Soldier, mientras que su hermana fue la Ultimate Fashionista. Mukuro se enamoró de Makoto Naegi, debido a que él que era la primera persona en sonreírle. A menudo le observaba de lejos, ya que no tuvo el valor de decirle cómo se sentía. Fue gracias a él que ella comenzó a pensar más en cómo era el mundo fuera de los planes de Junko, e hizo que Mukuro dudara cuando Junko reveló su plan de que sus compañeros se asesinen entre ellos, incluido Makoto. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Episodio 05 - The Beginning of the End Mukuro se reúne con Junko en el aeropuerto. Ella encuentra a Junko, sentada sobre un montón de equipaje, escribiendo en su cuaderno y narrando en voz alta. Viajan juntas en una limusina y Junko le pregunta a Mukuro si tiene más pecas mientras intenta atacarla con un picador de hielo. Sin embargo, Mukuro bloquea sus ataques sin esfuerzo alguno. Junko lanza una granada con la que Mukuro juega para luego lanzarla por la ventana, haciendo que estalle contra otro coche. Mukuro piensa felizmente acerca de cómo Junko caerá en desesperación si la asesina. Junko le dice a Mukuro que apesta y ésta le responde que se ha bañado. Mukuro le pregunta por la razón de su reunión, y Junko le responde que fueron seleccionadas para asistir a la Academia Pico de la Esperanza. Los dos llegan a la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, justo detrás de Makoto. Junko continúa narrando, y Mukuro le pregunta si narrar es su nueva obsesión. Junko le dice que lo es, pero al instante afirma que ya se aburrió de ello. Episode 06 - A Despairfully Fateful Encounter Durante la noche, Mukuro ayuda a Junko a escabullirse en una zona de seguridad de la Academia, usando sus habilidades con las armas para matar a los guardias de seguridad mientras Junko come curry. Junko le ordena a Mukuro limpiar la matanza más tarde. Ambas caminan por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de la sala en donde se encuentra Izuru Kamukura. Mukuro descubre que está asegurada con un escáner de retina, por lo que Junko toma el ojo que le arrancó previamente a uno de los fideicomisarios y lo sujeta firmemente en frente del escáner, permitiéndoles el acceso a la sala. Junko se alegra mucho de ver a Izuru, a pesar de que Mukuro se preocupa de que él pueda ser alguien peligroso. En respuesta, Junko la insulta antes de acercarse a Izuru. Luego de que Junko tratara de atacar a Izuru con un cuchillo y es noqueada contra el suelo por él, Mukuro se enfurece y trata de atacar a Izuru, pero éste la toca con el dorso de su mano y la arroja contra una pared. Después de que Junko convence a Izuru de interesarse en la desesperación, Izuru la deja inconsciente, pero pide a Mukuro que le diga a Junko que la estará esperando. Mukuro procede a llevar a Junko a la enfermería después de contarle que se golpeó en la cabeza. Junko se emociona por el mensaje que Izuru le dejó, para el disgusto de Mukuro, quien no confía en él. Cuando ambas se retiran del hospital, Junko se topa con Ryota Mitarai. Episodio 07 - The Biggest, Most Atrocious Incident in Hope's Peak Academy's History Danganronpa/Zero Ella salvó a Makoto Naegi de Isshiki Madarai, y Makoto le mantuvo un gran respeto gracias a que siempre era salvado por ella, lo que explica la bondad de Makoto hacía ella en Danganronpa IF. Durante ese período, estuvo una buena cantidad de tiempo haciéndose pasar por Junko, mientras que la verdadera Junko había perdido temporalmente la memoria. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' Prólogo - Bienvenidos a la Desesperación Mukuro apareció disfrazada de Junko bajo el título de ''Ultimate Model'' ante los amnésicos estudiantes como parte de una de las hermanas de la desesperación que se infiltraron en la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, pero inmediatamente recibe afirmaciones de Makoto, quien comenta que no se ve como la supermodelo que él había conocido en las revistas, pero sin embargo Ikusaba dice que aquellas imágenes de las portadas de las revistas las retocaban, lo cual creó en Makoto una profunda decepción al derrumbarse sus "fantasias". Junto a los demás estudiantes, "Junko Enoshima" vería la llegada de Monokuma, un sádico oso manejado por su hermana que funciona como su avatar dentro del Juego de Matanza. Tras recibir el anuncio de que debían asesinar para escapar de la academia, ella junto a los demás se quedan mirando desconfiadamente. Capítulo 1 - Mata rápido y muere joven Mukuro se las arreglaría para entrar fácilmente en el grupo de estudiantes y ser aceptada también como uno de ellos. En la primera reunión en la cafetería, Mukuro y los demás se dan cuenta de que no hay ninguna salida posible de la academia que no sea asesinar a alguien. Antes de terminar con la reunión, Mukuro pregunta por Kyoko Kirigiri, la cual aparecería segundos después con unos planos de la academia Pico de la Esperanza, afirmando que las instalaciones eran exactamente iguales, por lo cual en realidad si se encontraban en aquella preparatoria.thumb|Muerte de Ikusaba a manos de Enoshima.|212x212px Poco después del primer asesinato, Mukuro se enfrenta a Monokuma, pero al existir la norma de que la violencia contra el director está prohibida, Mukuro es empalada por una gran cantidad de lanzas, llamadas "Lanzas de Gungnir", como una advertencia para los demás estudiantes y así evitar que ellos también intentaran rebelarse contra él. En Danganronpa IF, se revela que Junko le dijo a Mukuro que ella debía actuar rebelde contra Monokuma, y que, al momento de ser atacada, ella caería por una especie de puerta trampa y sería encerrada en una mazmorra, para luego escapar y ayudar a Junko a causar desesperación a los demás estudiantes tras bambalinas. Mukuro, creyendo en lo que le dijo su hermana, memorizó la escena esperando el resultado que se le dijo, pero Junko le pilló con la guardia completamente baja: no esperaba que su hermana la asesinara. Este incidente causó que los demás estudiantes creyeran que "Junko" fue asesinada. Capítulo 5 -¿Querías dónuts? ¡Toma desesperación! Más tarde, el cadáver de Mukuro fue reutilizado por Junko (quien en ese instante aun era conocida como la "mente maestra") para hacer creer a los otros estudiantes que la desconocida y misteriosa decimosexta estudiante, quien les había dicho que era "Mukuro Ikusaba", había muerto a causa de un asesinato. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran examinar de cerca el cuerpo, éste estalló por una bomba de Monokuma, dejando sólo el tatuaje de Fenrir en su mano derecha y numerosas marcas de heridas. Aún así, la contradicción en el informe del cadáver de Mukuro informaba que este no poseía ninguna marca, que ella fue explícitamente llamada "Mukuro Ikusaba", y la poca información que este en general daba, llevaron a los estudiantes a concluir que conocieron a Mukuro disfrazada, en lugar de la verdadera Junko. Danganronpa IF Mukuro juega un rol más prominente en esta novela. En la novela, mantiene su disfraz como su hermana menor hasta que ocurre la escena en la que normalmente sería asesinada por las Lanzas de Gungnir. Makoto, quien había recuperado la memoria tras ser electrocutado, reconoció a Mukuro en su disfraz y la llamó por su nombre real justo en el momento antes de que ella fuera atacada, lo que le da a Mukuro la oportunidad de apartarse de las lanzas y sobrevivir. Sin embargo, en el intento de salvarla, Makoto es golpeado por una de las lanzas y es gravemente herido. Mientras Mukuro estaba distraída por el hecho de que Makoto le salvó la vida y que su propia hermana trató de asesinarla, Monokuma trató de atacarla, pero es salvada por Sakura Ogami. Mukuro intenta ayudar a Makoto mientras Junko rápidamente cambia sus planes: ella pretende hacer que Monokuma sea hackeado por "Besshiki Madarai", el Ultimate Hacker, afirmando que Mukuro y Makoto eran los verdaderos culpables detrás de lo que les estaba ocurriendo a los estudiantes. Al ser cuestionada por sus propios compañeros para verificar si lo que dice el "hacker" era cierto, Mukuro se quitó su peluca y reveló que era en parte responsable de la situación por la que los estudiantes estaban pasando. Sin embargo, trata de convencerlos de que Makoto no tiene nada que ver en la situación, pero nadie le cree. Mukuro, dándose cuenta de que no sería capaz de hacer que los demás confíen en ella, decide luchar por escapar, peleando contra Sakura. Al darse cuenta de que no lograría derrotar a Sakura y que Makoto estaba muy débil por sus heridas, Mukuro forzó a Toko Fukawa a cambiar a su personalidad como Genocide Jill al golpearla en su plexo solar, usando el drástico cambio de personalidad de Toko para su ventaja. Ella finalmente logra escapar del gimnasio con Makoto, corriendo hacia la enfermería para tratar sus heridas. Aquí, vuelve a hablar con Junko, quien está usando otra unidad de Monokuma, e intenta antagonizar a Mukuro, llamándola inútil y una decepción. Después de una larga discusión entre las dos (la cual consistía principalmente de insultos y desprecios hacia Mukuro), Junko apareció en una pantalla de televisión, y en un tono extrañamente amable, le dijo a Mukuro que la ama. Si bien eso sería normalmente conmovedor, Mukuro estaba totalmente advertida de que esa era la manera que tenía Junko para separar sus lazos de unión entre las dos. A pesar de que las palabras de Junko momentáneamente casi hacen caer en desesperación a Mukuro, ésta decide hacer a todos felices y darle a Junko una gran desesperación. Entonces, Mukuro procede a destruir la unidad Monokuma y la cámara de la enfermería. Poco después, Kyoko Kirigiri y los demás estudiantes llegan a la enfermería a buscar a Makoto y Mukuro, aun creyendo en la supuesta traición de ambos. Mientras que los demás no los encontraron, Kyoko fue lo suficiente observadora para detectar la presencia de Mukuro. Kyoko, siendo honesta con sus propios instintos, decide no alertar a nadie, alejando a la mayoría de los estudiantes del lugar de escondite de Mukuro. Kyoko hizo que Chihiro Fujisaki grabara el testimonio de Mukuro, permitiéndote a ésta explicarle a Kyoko la verdad detrás de la actual circunstancia de los estudiantes. Mukuro entonces logra mostrarle verdadera desesperación a Junko y deja la enfermería. Brevemente después de lo ocurrido, Mukuro enfrenta a Monokuma y exige a Junko abrir las puertas para que todos puedan marcharse juntos, dirigiendo a una espectacular batalla contra cientos de unidades Monokuma. A pesar de la grave amenaza, Mukuro estuvo concentrada en la batalla y fue capaz de enfrentar los ataques hasta que Junko usa el archivo de voz de Makoto (el cual incluía, para ser precisos, el momento en que Makoto gritó que se quitara del camino de las Lanzas de Gungnir) para distraerla. Sin embargo, Mukuro es rápidamente rescatada por Mondo Owada en su motocicleta, y es llevada a la cafetería. Después de que todo el grupo descubre la verdad de las circunstancias de Makoto, Monokuma decide "darles una última oportunidad de libertad". Los estudiantes de la Clase 78 aceptan el desafío de Monokuma, sólo para descubrir que tenían que lograr pasar rápidamente por un pasillo lleno de unidades Monokuma explosivas y alcanzar el interruptor de escape en menos de 15 segundos. Mientras la situación parecía imposible, con ayuda de Sakura, Mukuro logra pasar por las unidades explosivas de Monokuma, y consigue arrebatarle el interruptor de escape a la última unidad Monokuma antes de que explotara. Finalmente, Mukuro vuelve a usar su disfraz como Junko, lista para enfrentar las consecuencias por causar el incidente más desesperante de la humanidad. Similar a los eventos del primer juego, Makoto recibe el interruptor de escape, el cual presiona para abrir las puertas, finalizando así la historia de la misma forma que en el juego, dejando el destino de Mukuro más allá de ese punto desconocido. Relaciones Junko Enoshima Junko era la hermana gemela menor de Mukuro. Mukuro veía a Junko como un ser superior a ella, y haría cualquier cosa para ganarse su respeto, incluso yendo tan lejos como unirse a Ultimate Despair y participar en la vida escolar del asesinato mutuo. No quería nada más que ver a Junko feliz y ser amada por ella, pero Mukuro era consciente de que ella no se adhirió a las mismas nociones de desesperación frente a su hermana. Junko era verbalmente abusiva y cruel hacia Mukuro. Ella le hizo saber que se creía superior a ella, criticándola en varias ocasiones. Mukuro tomaba muy a pecho los insultos de su hermana con amor, y Junko creía siempre que tenía razón. Los sentimientos de Mukuro le permitieron a Junko aprovecharse de ella, pero había ciertos límites, como cuando Junko intentó matar a Mukuro con un picador de hielo y Mukuro bloqueó todos sus ataques. Aún así, Mukuro entiende que Junko estaba tratando de probar la desesperación de matar a su propia hermana, y en realidad era feliz de saber que Junko caería en la desesperación por asesinarla. Aún así, es probable que Enoshima la tuviese afecto, pero que su trastorno le impidiese exteriorizarlo. Makoto Naegi Si bien no hubo interacciones reales entre los dos en el primer juego, su relación se explora en la novela Danganronpa IF. Se revela que eran amigos cercanos y que Mukuro estaba enamorada de Makoto debido a que era la primera persona que se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa. Mukuro a menudo lo observaba de lejos cuando aun asistían a la Academia antes de que ocurriera La Tragedia, ya que no sentía que tenía suficiente valor como para decirle cómo ella se sentía. Fue gracias a su amistad con Makoto que ella se dio cuenta del daño que Junko le estaba causando al mundo exterior, y que empezara a tener dudas sobre el plan de su hermana para el juego de asesinato mutuo que involucraba a sus compañeros de clase, incluyendo a Makoto. Por otro lado, Makoto la trató muy amablemente y puso su confianza en ella, incluso después de que se reveló que ella era en parte responsable de lo que le había pasado a la Academia Pico de Esperanza. Otra pista de su relación aparece en el primer juego, durante la última Clase de Juicio, en la que aparecen fotos grupales de los personajes, y en algunas de ellas Mukuro está desviando la mirada de la cámara (y en algunas parece hacerlo a propósito). Sin embargo, ella sólo está sonriendo directamente hacia la cámara en la foto que fue tomada por Makoto. Monokuma Mukuro y Monokuma no se llevaban bien, ya que Mukuro siempre le gritaba comentarios groseros a Monokuma y éste suele responder con represalias. Mukuro incluso fue tan lejos de desobedecer la regla de Monokuma sobre atacar al director, lo que lleva a Monokuma a utilizar las "Lanzas de Gungnir", matando a Mukuro instantáneamente. Sorprendentemente, Monokuma toma bastante bien la muerte de Mukuro, diciendo que su "castigo" fue una advertencia para los otros estudiantes de lo que les pasará si intentan rebelarse contra él. Free Time Regalos Obtenidos de la máquina MonoMono. Los regalos favoritos de Mukuro son: *Rations *Kitty Hairpin *Rose In Vitro *Golden Space Shuttle Elecciones Durante las conversaciones en eventos Free Time, al jugador ocasionalmente se le dará la opción de responder a algo que se le diga. Estas son las elecciones correctas. *'''Karaoke all through the night (Karaoke durante toda la noche) Habilidades Estas habilidades te ayudarán, usualmente durante las Clases de Juicio. *'Trance' (Trance) - Los combos pequeños también aumentarán el ritmo. Efectivo durante Bullet Time Battle. Gasta 4 SP. *'Charisma' (Carisma) - Aumenta la recuperación del Medidor de Influencia cuando se eligen las respuestas correctas. Efectivo durante la Clase de Juicio. Gasta 5 SP. Curiosidades *En la versión demo de Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, la muerte de Mukuro no se produce a manos de Monokuma, por lo que ella también está presente en la Clase de Juicio. *Hay una cantidad considerable de presagios de que Mukuro era un soldado mientras estaba disfrazada de Junko. Uno de sus regalos favoritos del Free Time es raciones de campaña y ella describe su vida temprana como "vivir en una zona de guerra". *Mukuro significa "cadáver", mientras que el kanji de Ikusaba significa "hoja de guerra" o, a veces, "campo de batalla". *Ella fue asesinada por lo que Monokuma llama las Lanzas de Gungnir. En la mitología nórdica, Gungnir era el arma que Odin usó para matar al monstruoso lobo Fenrir, cuyo nombre es también el nombre del grupo de mercenarios al que Mukuro estaba afiliada. *Mukuro y su hermana gemela Junko son interpretadas por Megumi Toyoguchi en la versión japonesa, y Amanda C. Miller (quien también interpreta a Toko) en la versión inglesa. *Recientemente fue revelado en Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer, que ella se encuentra viva pero, en realidad todo fue una trampa para que Hijihara Takumi se sintiera amenazado y que no volviera a ser el killer killer Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Dangan Ronpa/Zero Categoría:Personajes de Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Categoría:Personajes de Danganronpa 3 Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Asesinados Categoría:Personajes de Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls